The Prince Of My World
by Lady Kozato
Summary: "O amava tanto. Tanto que Sting Eucliffe jamais poderia imaginar. Tanto... Que doía em sua alma presenciar aquele casamento. Mas ela tinha de o fazer. Tinha de provar a si mesma que ele estava feliz... E que tudo que importava era a felicidade dele, mesmo esta sendo obtida na companhia de outra pessoa."


**The Prince Of My World**

_"Aprendi que não posso escolher como me sinto, mas posso escolher o que fazer a respeito." – William Shakespeare_

Manteve-se parada ao canto da igreja. E dessa forma permaneceu durante todo o tempo.

Seus pés doíam, mas pouco se importava com isso.

Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos unicamente na figura loira que mantinha-se nervosa sobre o altar. A loira podia vê-lo feliz, apesar do nervosismo e da ansiedade. Jurava poder ouvir os batimentos incessantes de seu coração no auge de sua alegria.

Ah, como Lucy desejava ser o motivo de toda aquela felicidade. Mas ela sabia que jamais assim o seria. Na verdade, ela sempre soube.

Por tantas e tantas vezes chamara-se de idiota por ter deixado-se levar por aquela mentira. Quantas horas e dias não havia pego-se pensando nele? Quantos sorrisos não esboçara a ele, e só ele?

Perdera a conta de quantas noites passara acordada chorando e se arrependendo por cada toque e cada caricia que trocaram.

Logo a marcha nupcial ecoou pela igreja obrigando a todos a ficarem de pé, e estes assim o fizeram de bom grado enquanto observavam a figura de cabelos grisalhos adentrar no local trajando um belíssimo vestido branco-neve e uma coroa de flores.

Yukino Agria.

Está mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz. Sofrera tanto... Tanto.

Mas e Lucy?

A Heartphilia também sofrera... Mais do que a albina devo dizer.

Perdera a mãe muito cedo e a partir daí ganhara o próprio pai como inimigo. Se quer tinha amigos ou algum tipo de animal de estimação. Na verdade, após a morte de sua mãe, passara a maior parte da infância frente ao tumulo da mesma... Chorando... Ou apenas... Olhando.

Sem que notasse, lágrimas singelas escorriam por sua face. Doces, imaculadas e dolorosas.

O amava tanto. Tanto que Sting Eucliffe jamais poderia imaginar. Tanto... Que doía em sua alma presenciar aquele casamento. Mas ela tinha de o fazer. Tinha de provar a si mesma que ele estava feliz... E que tudo que importava era a felicidade dele, mesmo esta sendo obtida na companhia de outra pessoa.

Os minutos se arrastaram ante toda a cerimônia.

Ao fim da mesma quando todos já se encontravam fora da igreja, ainda se podia ver a figura triste da jovem Heartphilia parada em pé, mantendo o olhar fixo no lugar em que a pouco o Dragon Slayer Branco desaparecera junto a – agora – esposa.

Após alguns breves segundos permitiu-se abaixar o olhar para o chão.

- Algo errado Miss Lucy? – fora a voz do Lohr que chegara até ela.

Ainda mantendo o olhar baixo a loira permitiu-se responder com um sorriso triste.

- Quem sabe... – fora um sussurro tão baixo que, se Rufus não encontrasse-se perto o suficiente, talvez a mínima frase houvesse passada despercebida.

Houve um breve momento de silencio.

A Heartphilia mantinha-se parada quieta. Já achava que o loiro houvesse ido embora, mas não, ele ainda estava ali... Lhe observando... Lhe analisando.

- Você parece diferente... – comentou-o.

Inconscientemente a maga levou uma das mãos a barriga. O sorriso em seus lábios tornando-se um tanto mais largo... e verdadeiro.

Ignorando a presença do mago de memórias, a loira permitiu-se acariciar o ventre liso encoberto pelo vestido negro que utilizava.

Seu olhar – que antes repousava na entrada da igreja – voltou-se para onde a pouco pusera a mão e, encantada pelo futuro que a esperava – mesmo tal futuro sendo vivido em uma sórdida solidão, pois ninguém poderia descobrir sobre seu novo segredo -, permitiu-se alargar seu sorriso.

E então o loiro cerrou o olhar, enquanto observava cada mínima ação da maga a sua frente. O encato que a envolvia era – de certa forma – impressionante, mas também podia-se notar a aura depressiva que a espreitava.

Ela parecia... Uma estrela perdendo seu brilho.

E logo seu olhar repousou sobre a mão da Heartphilia que encontrava-se sobre o ventre. Tal ação indicava apenas uma coisa.

Uma noticia que poderia ser um choque para todos – ainda mais para Sting.

- Miss Lucy... – murmurou-o, arregalando os olhos de forma incrível. – V-Voçe...? – e a frase não pode ser completa, mas ainda sim o olhar atônito da maga voltou-se para o memory make.

- Preciso ir... – anunciou-a apressando os passos em direção a saída.

- Espere! – pediu-o segurando-a pelo pulso. – Só me diga. É do Sting? – tudo o que recebera em resposta fora um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. – Para onde vai?

Silencio.

- Lucy?

- Para longe. – murmurou-a. – Não quero dar a ele motivos para ser infeliz... Não quero que as pessoas o odeiem.

E ela ainda permaneceu de costas para o mago de mascara.

- Lucy... – murmurou-o atônito ante o que lhe fora dito. – O quanto você o ama...? – inagou-o.

Viu-a balançar a cabeça em negação.

Era verdade... Ela não sabia. E provavelmente jamais descobriria... Mas tinha certeza de que o amava o suficiente para não querer vê-lo infeliz. Isso não!

Preferia sofrer afastada e sozinha, a não vê-lo esboçar nem mesmo um mínimo sorriso.

- Eu não sei... – foram essas palavras que romperam o silencio naqueles segundos.

- Para onde vai? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Para um lugar onde possa ficar apenas eu e meu filho... Sem que atrapalhemos a felicidade de ninguém – comentou-a abaixando a cabeça.

E de forma inesperada o mago loiro puxou-a para si, em um abraço terno.

- Fique... Por favor. – pediu. – Fique comigo. E se não quiser ficar... Deixe-me ir com você. Por favor, Lucy... – devagar afastou-se da maga a fim de olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu assumo essa criança. E prometo fazer o melhor para te fazer feliz.

Por breves segundos a loira permitiu-se perder-se nas orbes negras do Lohr.

Ele estava fazendo por ela, o que – provavelmente – ninguém mais faria.

Se ele a amava? Quem sabe... Mas ele estava ali, a sua frente, lhe oferecendo uma chance de ser feliz... De construir uma família... de ter uma vida ao lado de alguém que – quem sabe um dia – possa lhe fazer feliz.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

Tinha de respondê-lo naquele momento.

E só então quando abrira a boca para enfim proclamar sua decisão, pode sentir os lábios macios do loiro tocar sua testa. Abriu um curto sorriso, substituindo as palavras que proclamaria a seguir.

- Eu te amo Lucy – murmurou-o logo em seguida.

Após ouvir aquilo. Sua resposta já era certa e definitiva.

- Rufus-kun... – murmurou-a. – Eu quero aprender a te amar.

E logo então o abraçou, aconchegando-se nos braços ternos do mago de memórias.

Este que em breve se tornaria o príncipe de seu mundo.

O pai de seu filho.

O dono de seu coração.

**~Fim~**


End file.
